Dance With Me
by Lilith0376
Summary: In this story Eric meets his girlfriend. She has been present in previous stories; I made changes to her from what she looks like to her name.
1. Chapter 1

Dance with me

"This is ridiculous!" Eric yells at the top of his longs. The day was not starting on the right foot for him. "Bunji hurry out of the bathroom!" "I'm not finish yet! Use one of the other bathrooms." Bunji says. "JD is one and Meg is the other. Hurry up I have a big game today!" Finally Bunji comes out of the bathroom not too happy. "Done. I hope you drown!" He tells his brother before going to his room.

Eric was rushing to get ready he could not fathom being late for a very important game in his opinion. After a quick shower Eric gets out goes to his room changes and quickly heads out of the door saying a quick goodbye to his parents, he didn't even hear his sister calling out to wait for her. "Can you believe he didn't wait for me?" Meg complains to her mom. Helen smiles at her before responding. "Maybe if you would have been ready on time Eric would have waited for you, now you have to catch up to him. "No problem." Meg says and goes bionic. "See you latter mom." Rock-1 goes out the door chasing after her baseball crazy brother.

She reached him as he was nearing the highway. "Wait for me!" She calls out. Eric stops at once. "What are you doing? You are not to turn bionic unless it is an emergency!" He scolds her. Meg turns her bionics off. "I would not have if you had waited for me." She answers back. Eric rolls his eyes at her after all he didn't have time to waste on waiting for her to finish getting ready. "Let's go or I'll be late." He says.

The two arrive with plenty of time while Eric goes to the locker room to change Meg walks around, she comes to a stop when she sees the cheerleading squad practicing their routine. Jane, a friend of Meg's, sees her standing not to far from them. "Hey Meg!" She calls out. "Hi Jane!" Meg replies. "Wow! You girls are amazing! I saw you doing all those great moves." Jane smiles brightly after all she is the captain of the cheerleading squad. "I'm glad you like it. We have to thank our newest member for the inspiration." She points to a red-headed girl sitting near the cooler. "Her name is Nicole, she just moved here from England."

Jane and Meg walk up to Nicole. "Nicole I would like you to meet a friend of mine." Jane says. Nicole looks up then stands up. "This is Meg; she's the star of the track team." "I am not." Meg protest. "Hello Nicole." Meg says politely as she holds her hand up for a handshake. Nicole smiles brightly and equally greats her back. "Very nice to meet you. How do you do?" She says and shakes Meg's hand. "I'm doing well, thank you. How do you like the US so far?" "It is nice, but I'm not used to the heat."

"You will get use to it in time." Says Jane. "Why are you girls practicing here? Shouldn't you be in the football field?" Meg asks Jane. "Well, the football field is been prep for the season and the groundskeeper doesn't want us ruining the new grass." Jane replies. "Coach Nolan said we could practice here before the baseball team starts their practice." Just then . . ."Ok. Girls the boys are ready for practice." Coach Nolan tells the cheerleading squad.

All the girls take their things and move out to the sidelines to watch the team practice. The boys come out and start lining up not far from the girls, listening carefully to the coach's instructions. "That's my brother Eric." Meg tells Nicole pointing to the tall blond boy standing at the very end of the line. "What position does he play?" "He's the center fielder, team captain and star." Meg tells her. Nicole nods and keeps an eye on the cute blond.

"Nicole, why did you and your family move here?" Meg asks suddenly. "My parents both work in the medical field; my father is a Brain Surgeon and my mother is a Geneticist. They were offered very lucrative positions in the San Francisco International Hospital. I want to follow in their footsteps, but I haven't decided which field of medicine I want to study." Meg was speechless. "What do your parents do?" Nicole asks back. "My father works as an Aerospace Engineer and my mother is a Marine Biologist. Unlike you I have no idea what I want to study or if I should to follow in either of my parents footsteps."

"Do you have any siblings?" "Yes. I have two sisters; Diane is the next after me and like you she is unsure what she wants to study, my youngest sister, Angelina, on the other hand has her heart set on journalism. Do you have any more siblings besides Eric?" "Yes. I have two more brothers; my older brother, JD is graduating soon and wants to become a Physicist. My younger brother, Bunji, still in school and he too doesn't know what he wants." Both girls laugh realizing how much they have in common.

The girls keep on watching practice until it finishes; Eric walks to his sister and her new friend. "Did you enjoy practice?" He casually asks them. "Interesting." Nicole answers back. Meg smiles at her brother before introducing her. "This is Nicole; she's the new member of the cheerleading squad."

"By your accent I can tell you are from England. Am I correct?" Eric inquires. "Yes sir, you are correct." Meg could tell her brother was interested in her by the look on his eyes. "Are you doing anything else today?" "Are you asking me out?" "What if I am? Nicole gives Eric a shy smile before answering. "I have to call my parents and find out if they need me at home or if there are errands that need to be done."

"I'll be right back." Eric says and heads to the locker-room to change. "Your brother is cute." Nicole tells Meg once Eric is out of hearing range. "I think he likes you too." Is her answer. Nicole's bright green eyes light up with delight. "While we wait for your brother I'll call my parents for permission." But before Nicole dials the number on her cell her sister Diane walks in. "What are you doing?" Diane asks. "I'm calling mom and dad." "Who is she?" Diane did not seem happy her big sister was making a new friend.

"She is my new friend Meg. She and her brother have invited me out after school." Nicole answers. "Am I invited?" Diane asks sarcastically. Nicole is embarrassed by the way her sister is acting. "Would you like to come with us?" Meg asks Diane. "No, thank you. I am too busy to waste time out." With that Diane walks away. "I am so sorry. My sister is difficult to say the least." "No need to apologize; I understand." Nicole makes the call and her parents give their permission.

"I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer I too have to change from my uniform." "It's ok." Meg says. Nicole runs to the girls' locker room to change. While she is gone Eric comes out after changing he is surprised the pretty red-head is gone. "She's gone? Did I do something to upset her?" His sister begins to laugh before she answers him. . . "She's changing from her uniform; she'll be back soon."

A while latter all three of them are walking towards the beach. "This place is beautiful." Nicole tells her new friends. "I'm glad you like it." Says Eric. "I think the flowers are blooming for you alone." Meg giggles at her brother's attempt to charm the beautiful red-headed vixen. "Are you from England or Ireland?" "I'm from both; my mom is Irish and my dad is English. I have my mother's hair, but both my parents have green eyes."

"I think your eyes are beautiful and did I mention green is my favorite color?" At that statement both Meg and Nicole laugh even Eric begins to laugh at himself and his pitiful attempts at charming girls. "Blue is my favorite color." Nicole says. "I love the shade of blue your eyes have." She says. Mr. Charming begins to blush at her lovely words. Finally the trio reaches their destination and enjoy themselves until the sun sets with Eric further attempting to charm the pants off her which was met with giggles from both girls and kiss on the cheek from Nicole.


	2. Chapter 2

Dance with me – part 2

"It's getting late." Meg remarks to the Eric and Nicole. "Yes. I have go back home." Nicole replies. "We'll take you home." Eric says. The three leave the park and head towards Nicole's house; a while latter they arrived. "This is my home." Nicole says pointing to a large Victorian house with large windows, bright color flowers on the perfectly manicure front yard and two large trees framing the entry.

The front door opens up and a blonde-curly haired girl runs towards them with a wide smile. Nicole hugs her. "I would like to meet my little sister Angelina." "Hello." Angelina greats. "Hello. It's very nice to meet you." Meg answers. "Hi. I'm Eric and she's my sister Meg." Eric says. "Mom and dad are waiting for you." Angelina informs her big sister. "Come on in with us and meet my parents."

The Collins' house was full of beautiful antiques from furniture to the beautiful Asian rug that ran along the entryway to the grandfather clock that stood guard at the end wall. "Wow! Your house is so beautiful!" Meg tells Nicole as her eyes move from corner of the house to the other. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it. The grandfather clock was a gift from my mom's aunt it was built in 1800." Nicole beams with pride as the words leave her mouth.

The first person they see is Mr. Collins. "Hi daddy!" Nicole greats her father. Mr. Collins hugs his little girl and notices her two companions. "I would like you to meet my new friends, Eric and Meg." She introduces them. "Hello. I'm Emit Collins" Mr. Collins says. "Nice to meet you." Eric and Meg reply.

"Who are you talking to?" A female voice calls out from the kitchen after the voice a red-headed, curly-haired woman came in the living room wiping her hand on a kitchen towel. "Mom, I want you to meet my new friends Eric and Meg." Nicole says putting her arms around them. "Hello, I'm Amy Collins. Supper should be ready in a few minutes." She tells everyone. "I hope your friends stay and join us." "They will." Nic replies.

Meg and Eric have no choice but to stay and give a call to their parents to let them know where they are. The dinner was pleasant except for the minor disturbances Diane was causing. "So, you could not walk to your own home for supper?" Diane comments. "Diane!" Her mother scolds her. "What? I was just asking a question." She replies. "They are guests; please behave." Her father tells her sternly.

Still Diane continues with her comments. . . "I don't why Nicole invited you she doesn't even know you." "They are my friends." Nicole answers her getting upset. "That is it! Supper is over for you young lady please go to your room, now!" Mr. Collins orders. Diane gets up the table throwing her napkin on the floor on her way upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that." Mr. Collins tells the kids. "It's ok, maybe we should go home." Eric says looking at his sister who nods her agreement. "Non sense." Mrs. Collins says. "Diane has to learn better manners." "You still have to try my mom's rice pudding." Says Angelina smiling brightly at her sister's friends. After supper the dinner table is clear, dishes, pots and pans clean then everyone heads to the parlor for a little conversation.

Mrs. Collins is pleased her daughter's guest stayed for the meal. "I'm so glad you stayed we don't really know any one here." "Tell us a little about you" Mr. Collins tells them. "Well, we live about 45 minutes from here." Eric begins. "We have two more brothers JD and Bunji, our dad is an aerospace engineer and our mom is a marine biologist."

"Meg are you in the cheer team too." Mr. Collins asks. "No. I'm in the track team, Jane; the captain of the cheerleading team is my friend she introduced us." Meg answers. "Do you play any sports?" He asks Eric. "I'm in the baseball team, sir. I'm captain." "What is your position?" Mrs. Collins further asks. "I'm center field, ma'am."

Meg then asks. "How do you like it here?" "It's alright, but having to change the way we drive is a little different." Mr. Collins answers. "The streets are a little wider than what we have in England." Continues Mrs. Collins. "It's too hot." Says Angelina. Everyone begins to laugh at the statement.

Then Eric remembers the upcoming school dance and can't resist asking Nicole to go with him. "Nicole. The ballroom dance is coming soon and I was wondering if you would like to go with me if that's ok with your parents." Meg looks at her brother stunned at what he just said she knows he has two left feet and can't dance specially waltzes. Nicole doesn't hesitate. "I would love to." She looks up to her parents for approval, they nod letting her know its ok.

"Why don't you come to the dance with us, Angelina?" Meg then says. Angelina blushes a little before responding. "I don't know any boys who would go with me." "That's ok." Meg says. "Our younger brother will be your date." Angelina isn't too sure. "Are you sure he will be won't mind?" "He won't." Comes the reply. Their parents approved of both daughters going out even if they don't know the young man going with their youngest.

Meg looks at her watch. "It's time for us to go home." She and Eric thank their hosts for the dinner and the pleasant conversation then head out the door towards their home.

"You don't know how to dance." Meg tells her brother as they drive away. "You can teach me." He says. Meg is horrified at the prospect of having to teach her brother a dance she had barely learned herself. "I'll give it my best shot but don't get your hopes up." Then Eric changes the subject. "I was thinking since the Collins' don't know any one here maybe we could invite them for dinner or a barbeque. I'm sure mom and dad would love to have new friends."

Once at home Eric goes directly to his parents. "Mom, dad I have something very important to tell you." "What is it?" His mother asks. "I met this girl, her name is Nicole her parents invited us to dinner, remember? She and family just moved here from England; her mom was telling us they don't know any one so I was thinking maybe we could invite them to a barbeque or dinner or something."

Jack looks at Helen before saying anything. "I see. You think we could do with new friends, am I correct?" He nods. "I think it's a wonderful idea." Helen says. "We could give them a welcome party, I'm sure they would like it." It was decided then to give the Collins a welcome party by the weekend. After that Eric had more important matters to discuss with his sister, like her teaching him ballroom dancing.

"I don't know if I'll be able to teach you the waltz in two weeks." Meg tells her brother. "Sure you can. Come on what do I have to do?" She turns on her stereo. "Alright this is what you have to do; first hold my waist and left hand like this, good. Now follow my lead." The two begin to dance when. . . "Ouch! Eric don't step on my feet!" "Sorry." They begin again. "Don't look down. You have to look at my face." Meg complains. "If I don't look at my feet I'll step on yours."

The two continued with the dancing to no avail no matter what Meg says or does Eric doesn't seen to understand how its done; at that moment JD and Bunji walk in on the dancers. "You look ridiculous." Bunji says. "Exactly what are you two doing?" JD asks them. "I'm teaching Eric how to dance but it's impossible." Meg responds. The two brothers begin to laugh and laugh Bunji is laughing so hard tears are staring to run down his cheeks.

Once they are done JD informs his sister of a guest coming for a visit. "I almost forgot your boyfriend is coming over tomorrow." Meg had forgotten she had invited Frederich to the dance, it gave her an idea. "Eric. I can't teach you how to dance but I know a person who can." "Who?" He asks her. "Frederich." Comes her response. Eric, JD and Bunji are all slack jaw.

"What? He **taught me how to waltz I'm sure he can do the same for you and by the way JD, I invited **Josèphine** to the dance and Bunji you are going with Angelina." "Say what?!" Bunji responds. "Who is Angelina?" "She's Nicole's little sister, I told her you would be her date for the dance." With those words Meg leaves the room her brothers are not keen on the idea they have to learn some dance from their sister's boyfriend or being volunteer as dates.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dance with me – Part 3

After Frederich has rested the following day he begins to teach the boys how to properly dance. "Alright first of all I'm going to show you how to stand and hold your partner." He begins. He takes Meg by the hand and holds her close to him. "See. This how you should stand and hold your partner, now each of you take your turn and hold Meg the way I showed you. Bunji you go first."

Bunji does as told and does a good job then JD and lastly Eric. "Good. Now here comes the fun part." Frederich walks up to the wall and pushes a button from the ceiling the Blue Danube begins to play. "Meg and I will show you how dance a waltz then you will dance with her" After they show the boys how a waltz is done each takes a turn with disastrous results; Bunji once again goes first only to step on his sister's foot. "Ouch! Bunji watch what you're doing!"

JD takes his turn and the same thing happens. "JD! Watch it!" Meg complains to her older brother. Eric goes last and . . . "Get your foot of mine!" Meg yells at her brother and pushes him away. "Oops! Sorry." Frederich is dismay at his friends' progress or lack thereof. "How about you dance with me instead of Meg." He offers. "Are you crazy?" Eric tells him. "No way, no how!" Bunji replies.

Frederich pushes the button on the wall again and the music stops. "Come with me." He says as he grabs Eric. "Now, put your hand on my waist and hold my left hand in yours, come on don't wimp out." Eric reluctantly does as he's told. "This is ridiculous!" He complains. "I want you to look at my feet, see how they are touching yours?" Eric nods. "I want you to follow the movements I make follow with your feet still touching mine." "One, two, three, one, two, and three. . ." The two continue the practice until Eric steps on Frederich's foot.

After two more hours the practice is going nowhere fast. "It's going to take us long to learn this." JD says out of the blue. "I rather be fighting Scarab than dancing." Bunji says. "I rather be doing anything other than this." Says Eric. "Nicole is on the line." Meg tells her brother. Eric runs out of the living room to his room to take the call.

"Hi Nicole! How are you?" Eric greats her. "I'm doing well." She replies. "I was ringing to tell you I got my frock for the dance!" She says excitedly. "You got your frog, I mean frock for the dance?" "Yes! And I can't wait to be in your arms. I'll see you latter." Nicole sends him a kiss and her image is soon gone from the screen. "I am so dead!" Eric tells himself.

Downstairs Bunji is complaining some more. "Waltz is not dancing! Who dances to this sort of music anyway?" "My mother taught me how to waltz." Frederich tells him. "Ok, I got it but still I don't like waltzing." Bunji says and walks to the kitchen.

"I still want to learn." JD says. "What else do we do?" Frederich smiles at him knowing that at least one of them is interesting in learning, but before he can say anything Eric comes downstairs it looks as if he is determine to do something.

"What happened?" Meg asks him. Eric ignores her and walks past her. "You better be a good dance teacher." The others are dumbfounded by his words and when no one says anything Eric gets a little irritated. "Nicole has her dress ready for the dance and I don't want to disappoint her." Meg giggles a little. "So, the motivation for the change was Nicole? Why didn't I think of that?" Meg begins to giggle again irritating her brother further.

"Are we going to practice yes or not?" Eric says. Frederich nods and so does JD, Bunji comes from the kitchen an apple in his hand. "What?" He questions the others. "Apple down! We are practicing the waltz!" Eric says. "Are you feeling alright?" Bunji asks him. Before Eric opens his mouth Meg answers for him. "Nicole called him." Bunji rolls his eyes. "Bunji, remember you are dancing with Angelina." JD tells his younger brother. "Don't remind me." Bunji replies. "Someone had to volunteer me." He further adds this time looking squarely at Meg.

For the next couple of days the boys keep with their lessons and little by little their waltzing skills get better until they are finally ready to dance with a girl without stepping on her feet. "Now I can impress Nicole with my moves." Eric boasts as he graciously moves to the music while dancing with his sister. Meg laughs lightly as she enjoys the time with her brother without having to worry about him stepping on her.

"Now all we need are the right clothes." JD says. Bunji nods in agreement. "In that case I know where to take you shopping." Meg tells them. "You will also need the right shoes." Frederich then says. "Let's go shopping!" Bunji shouts excitedly.

The next day the four go looking for the boys' proper attire. Once at the store they begin to look for something suitable. . . "What about tails?" Frederich inquires. Eric and Bunji give him a funny look before looking at each other confused. "He means the tailcoat we'll be wearing to the dance since it is a white tie affair." JD explains. "Here are some really nice ones." Frederich says holding up the coats for them to see. "Or you can wear a tuxedo." Meg adds.

Once the guys find what they are looking for they get back home and try them in front of their parents. "What do you think?" Bunji asks. "You look very handsome." Helen tells him then pinches his cheek. "Mom!" Bunji complains. Jack laughs at his son's discomfort. "That's what mothers do, son." Jack tells him. Bunji goes back to his room to change.

Saturday is soon upon them the boys have everything they need including the moves to impress the girls, but as the clock counts down the hours until all of them meet Eric and Bunji are getting nervous. "Relax. You'll do fine." JD tells them.

Josèphine is at the Bennett house getting ready in Meg's room, Helen is helping the girls with their dresses, jewelry and make up. A while later all three of them come downstairs Meg and Josèphine look like as they glide downs the stairs rather than walk. JD and Frederich are breathless as they see their dates in their dresses; Eric and Bunji are the only ones who have yet to see their dates in their dresses.

The kids leave the house minutes latter towards Nicole's house; once they get there Eric and Bunji get out and ring the doorbell, Mr. Collins meets them. "They'll be out in a minute." He says. Soon Nicole and Angelina come downstairs they too look as if gliding not walking. Eric is breathless at the beautiful sight Nicole makes, Bunji on the other hand is just happy to see his date.

All of them now together head towards school. The boys help the girls out the car as they get out the light from the street lamp makes them look ethereal; Angelina is wearing a flowing red dress with her hair up in a bun and her mother's stud earrings. Josèphine's mint green strapless dress hugs her body, her curly hair bounces about her shoulders a necklace and bracelet completes her look.

Meg's light blue one shoulder gown has a crystal claps at the shoulder; she's wearing Helen's diamond earrings and necklace. Nicole's Greek inspired royal purple and gold dress makes her look like a goddess, her flaming red hair frames her lovely face; she too is wearing her mother's necklace.

The dance has already started when they enter the ballroom; two by two the couples take to the dance floor, Eric and Nicole are the last to dance. Eric looks deeply into Nicole's eyes before he can utter a word. "I was afraid . . . afraid I would not . . ." "Don't say a word." Nicole tells him placing her fingers on his lips, the two continue to dace. They stop for a moment look deeply into each others eyes then . . . kiss.

The End


End file.
